Demonic Whispers
by Angel Anastasia
Summary: sequel to Secrets of the Manor. will contain violence, non con, language, lots of scary stuff in general but awsumness
1. Chapter 1

_so this is the test chapter. i wasnt planning on writing one so soon but this freakin came 2 me. and i HAD 2 write it. and after i wrote it, it needed 2 b published. it was just sitting here on my computer so i had 2 get this out. this beautifulness all came from harold himself. he didnt wanna go away lol_

Susan woke up early on that cold winter morning. She never liked sleeping in, and she had a lot to do that day. She was planning on visiting a few schools to see if any of them would be a good fit for Andy. He would be starting school soon enough and she wanted to make sure he went to the best school that she could afford. He was a smart little boy who only deserved the best in life. She felt terrible making him move away from the few friends he made in their old neighborhood, but she had to get away from there. Harold was gone. He was going to be locked up for the rest of his life, but she still felt safer not living in that house.

She put a white robe over her pajamas, and put a pair of slippers on her feet. She would turn the heater on after she got breakfast going. She brushed her hair, and headed out to the family room. Andy was already up which wasn't a surprise. He loved to get up before her, and while she never encouraged that idea, he kept doing it. He would just wake up, and turn the television on to find a show he liked. He never got into anything, and he actually tried to be quiet which was unusual for a kid his age. She kissed her son on the top of his head, and smiled when she saw Spongebob dancing around on the screen.

"Sleep good?" she asked him.

"Yep mommy," Andy replied not even looking at her. He was in a trace watching the talking sponge.

Susan went into the kitchen, and poured her son a bowl of cereal. Frosted corn flakes were his favorite, but he didn't get to have those every day because they weren't that great for him. She wanted him to be healthy so she usually gave him oatmeal or the cereal that had flax seed in it, but she gave him corn flakes that morning. It was the weekend, and he was doing really well on the words she was teaching him. She wanted him to be ahead of the rest of his class when he started school in August.

She brought him the cereal bowl, and looked out the window. It was overcast outside. It wasn't supposed to snow until later that month, but it was certainly cold enough to. She tightened the robe around her body, and made sure that Andy was wearing his. Her smart son was wearing his red robe, and she smiled when she saw that he didn't put on matching socks. He loved to dress himself. He just wasn't that good at it yet.

"Is Santa coming soon?" Andy asked her.

"He's coming soon enough," Susan said.

She went back to the kitchen to find something for her to eat when the doorbell rang. She put down the knife she was going to use to cut a bagel, and went to open the door. She was expecting it to be a delivery man. She ordered a book about a week ago, and she was sure that she should have gotten it by now. She opened the door, and somebody grabbed her neck and pushed her back inside.

"Hello Susan," Harold whispered. He slammed the front door closed, and pushed her against the wall. "It's been so long, hasn't it? The last time we met, I didn't even know your name."

"Mommy?" Andy's small voice asked.

Susan opened her eyes and saw her son standing just standing there in front of them. He was still holding his cereal bowl, but he looked worried.

"Go hide Andy!" she shouted. "Go and hide. It's a game. Go hide!"

Andy nodded at her, and dropped his bowl on the carpet. The bowl broke, and the milk and cereal leaked out, but she wasn't looking at that. She watched her son run down the hallway, and into his room. She should have told him to run outside, not hide in his closet, but she wasn't thinking right.

"You are beautiful," Harold smiled at her. "It's truly a shame that I had to learn your name from the courtroom, but I think I will call you by the nickname I thought up for you: Susie Q."

"Go to hell!" Susan spat in his face.

She pushed her back against the wall to get her feet off the ground, and she used her feet to kick him off of her. It only worked for a second. She bent over to run while he was distracted, but he grabbed her before she got the chance, and pushed her face first back into the wall. He forced both of her hands behind her back, and held them there with little to no effort, but that didn't stop her from fighting. She kept trying to kick him off her, but he was a lot bigger than she was.

"Oh dear, just stop this. You are just making it harder on yourself. Do you really want your boy to listen to all of this?"

"Don't you talk about my son!" Susan screamed.

She pushed her hips to get him off, but he just pressed her even further against the wall until she barely had room to breathe. He ran his tongue over her cheek, and nibbled at her ear. How the hell was any of this happening? Wasn't Harold still supposed to be in prison? Her lawyer would have called her if anything changed with the case, and she was positive one of the agents wouldn't leave her in the dark about Harold's freedom.

"Oh dear, I will talk about anyone that I wish to. We are living in a free country," he whispered in her ear. "It's been so long since I've touched another person. Do you know that?"

"Let me go," Susan said with a firm voice. "The FBI have been watching me. They probably already know you are here."

"If they do, why haven't they come in yet?" Harold asked. "I would love to see them all again. I am sure they've missed me as much as I've missed them."

"They won't let you go this time Harold," she said. "They are going to get you, and you are going to burn."

"Why must we talk about such unpleasantness?" Harold asked. "We have so much catching up to do. What was the last musical you watched? I must say, I really do prefer older movies but I saw Mary Poppins just recently, and that movie is delightful."

He pulled her off the wall, but didn't release his grip on her. He kept his body close to hers, and pushed her down the hallway. She tried every trick she knew. She dragged her feet, tried kicking him between the legs, and failed miserably when she tried slamming her head back to hit his. She did everything but scream. She couldn't scream. She wasn't going to scare Andy. He pushed her into her own bedroom, and she fell to the ground. She looked around for anything to attack this monster with. She had to get him out of there.

Just as he was shutting the bedroom door, she ran at him with the chair from her desk. She held it over her head, and ran at him as fast as she could. She knocked the chair against his head, and while he did stumble, he didn't fall. Instead, he grabbed her and forced her robe off. The discarded robe fell to the floor, and he locked the bedroom door.

"You always were the difficult one," Harold said calmly. "I told Markus that you would lose that spirit of yours if he took your clothes off. He never did."

She looked around for another weapon she could use, but he jumped on her before she had the chance to defend herself. He pulled her pink pajama pants down her legs, and kicked them off her using his own feet. He used his other hand to hold her arms above her head, but she kept fighting. She bucked her hips, and spat at him again and again, but it didn't stop him.

"You need to let me go," she told him loudly. "Let me go."

"But we are just getting to the fun part!" he said licking his top lip.

He grabbed her between the legs, and she screamed. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't. Her life was just getting on track again. He let go of her arms just long enough to punch her in the eye. She felt the swelling happen almost instantly, but she couldn't think about that. She had to get away. She turned to her stomach as he was fumbling with his pants, but he just pulled her back to him by yanking at her hair. He ripped off her cotton panties, and that's when the tears finally started coming. She couldn't stop them. She was fighting as hard as she could, but it wasn't helping.

"Raping me isn't going to bring Markus back," she found herself saying. "And raping me isn't going to get you any closer to Agent Reid."

He punched her again on the head, and she felt his manhood pressing against her through his pants. She tried pulling herself away, but where would she go? Run to the locked door and then scream in pure agony when he dragged her back to the bed? He pulled his pants down, and pressed his erection against her. She grabbed onto the headboard of her bed, and used that to get her body away from his, but it was too late. He pushed himself deep into her without any lubricant or preparation. She screamed. She had sex before, she was far from being a virgin, but it was nothing like this. She screamed, but didn't give up fighting. She tried breaking the headboard away from the bed to hit him with it, but it was made of wood and didn't break easily. There was nothing else within her grasp, and she felt humiliated.

Harold pushed with the strength of a man who had been denied sex for years. She could sense the anger and determination with every thrust into her body, and it scared her. Each push took him further into her, and all she could do was cry. Harold didn't seem to know or care about how badly this was hurting her. He was humming the same tune that Susan remembered he played in his torture chamber upstairs. He kept in rhythm of the almost demonic tune while Susan sobbed into her sheets. She didn't think it was ever going to end. It seemed to go on forever, but that was when he stopped. She felt a hot liquid spill into her, and he pulled out.

* * *

Harold got off the bed, and pulled his pants back up. He felt wonderful. His blood was flowing again, and he felt the color going back into his cheeks. This was going to be a perfect day. He put his ear against the door to make sure the little boy wasn't listening, but Harold didn't hear anything. He was ready to move on, but he had to finish up things here. He put his hand into his jacket pocket, and pulled out a small knife. It was nothing really. He would have to find a new weapon before the day's end, but this would do for now.

Susan looked like she was in a state of shock. Her skin was pale, and her body was trembling. She wasn't saying anything though which was good. Harold knew she would lose part of herself without those pesky clothes of hers. He got on the bed with her, and that's when the silly thing noticed the knife was holding. She jumped off the bed, and ran to that damned chair. She was lifting it up when he grabbed her. He held her steady while he brought the knife to her throat. He pressed it down on her flesh, and dragged it across. Blood squirted out, almost like a ketchup packet but not quite, and Susan stopped fighting. He let go of her, and she stumbled across the floor. She put one of her hands against her bleeding throat, and tried unlocking the door. She couldn't do it. Her legs gave out, and she fell on the ground. Blood stains were all over the carpet from her bleeding neck and Harold felt pity on whoever would have to clean up that mess.

"Andy," she whispered.

Harold pulled her to her feet. She couldn't die on the floor. That was disgusting. She couldn't stand on her feet on her own, but he held her up. The young woman was dying, but she was making such a mess in the room. He dragged her over to the bed, and as he was setting her down, she spat on him. He slapped her across the cheek, more out of reflex than on his hatred of her, and she fell down on the bed. She tried getting back up, but her efforts were useless. The blood was all over her bed sheets, and it was starting to come out of her mouth. She crawled over to the cell phone on her nightstand, but that was it. She stopped moving, and after a moment or so of complete silence, Harold knew she was dead.

Harold put gloves over his hands and went to work. He made sure to erase all traces of his fingerprints from the door handle, and took off the rest of Susan's clothes. He took off the pink pajama top she was wearing, and folded it together with the pajama pants. She wasn't wearing a bra which was a good thing, and he took a moment to admire her breasts. While he preferred men over women in the long run, she was gorgeous. He smelled her pajamas, and imagined that they had been washed recently. He put them in her dresser, and found a washcloth in her bathroom. He took great care to wash all of the blood from her body. He couldn't quite get it all off her neck, but most of it came off. He left the line of blood on her mouth because it looked pretty against her white lips. He closed her eyes, and put her body under the covers but left her head on the pillow. It looked like she was sleeping. He put the washcloth back in the bathroom, and left her panties by the mess of blood. It didn't look sanitary to touch that thing. After brushing her hair, he felt confident enough to leave the room.

He shut the door behind him, and wandered down the hallway; He opened the door across from the guest bathroom, and saw a little boy's room. Dark blue covers were over an unmade bed, and toys were scattered across the floor.

"Andy?" he called out sweetly. He wasn't about to leave a little boy all by himself. He wouldn't know what to do. "It's Uncle Harold."

"Harold?" a small voice asked.

The little boy came out from the closet holding a stuffed bear. He didn't look any different than Harold remembered, but the little boy didn't smile when he saw Harold.

"They said you were bad," Andy said.

"Who did?"

"The FBI people that talked to mommy," Andy replied.

"Would a bad guy have brought you a candy bar?" Harold asked smiling.

He pulled out a Hershey bar from his other pocket, and showed him to the child. Andy smiled shyly, and came forward to get the treat.

"How about a road trip? Just me and you. We could find Santa if you wish."

"What about mommy? She wants to see Santa too. She said she was going to ask Santa if we could get a puppy this year. I've been super good."

"She is sleeping. Don't you think it would be a good idea to ask Santa yourself? You could surprise her by coming home with a puppy. Wouldn't she like that?"

"Do you think Santa would let me pick out the puppy?" Andy asked with growing excitement in his voice.

"I don't see why not," Harold said smiling.

"Yay!" Andy exclaimed jumping up and down. "I just need to tell her where I am."

Andy ran over to his desk, and started scribbling on a piece of paper. Before Harold could stop him, he was going down the hallway. He opened the door to his mother's room, and skipped over to the bed. Harold followed him, oddly fascinated by everything the child was doing, and watched from the doorway. Andy put the note on top of her, and kissed her forehead. He didn't question the red liquid on her mouth or why she wasn't moving. He just kissed her with a child's innocence, and left to stand by Harold.

"Are we going?" Andy asked smiling.

"Yes, just grab your toothbrush and your favorite toys. It might be a long way."

Andy nodded, and ran back to his bedroom. Harold wandered into Susan's bedroom. He was curious to see what the child said in his note. It wasn't hard to read.

_Deer Mommy,_

_Going to see Sana. Uncl Harid taking me and we is getten a puppy. A puppy. And I let you pic out his nam. I want a boy puppy. I LOVE you mommy and I be bac soon. Have a good sleep and no BAD dreems. _

_Love,_

_Andy_

Harold smiled to himself, and decided to leave the note there. His dead mother probably would be worried about where her child went off to. She would be so worried when she found out her only child left with a convicted killer. He laughed to himself, and left the room. He didn't have time to stand around. He had to be on his way.

* * *

It was going to be a long week for Hotch. The paperwork was piling up on his desk, and J.J. said she was getting overwhelmed by potential cases they could look into. She chose one from a town in Texas. Three children disappeared in the last month, and no bodies were ever found. Hotch agreed that their involvement was desperately needed, and J.J. was getting ready to present the case to the team later that day. It was still early though. Only a few of the team members were there. Morgan and Prentiss were downstairs, and it looked like they were joking with each other, but Reid and Garcia still weren't there. They weren't due in for another hour so Hotch wasn't worried. Reid was doing remarkably well since his abduction less than a year ago. He was somehow able to get back to work, and it was almost like the kidnapping never happened. Both of his doctors, one for his body and the other for his mind, both boasted about his improvement. All was going well, and Hotch was able to concentrate on other things.

He was checking over his phone to look for any new texts when Strauss walked in the office. He wasn't expecting her, and he was never fond of her sudden visits. He put the phone away, and tried to prepare himself for whatever she was going to say. She sat down in the chair, and looked like she was at a loss of words for a moment. She took a deep breath, and looked Hotch in the eye. Hotch was feeling worried, and she hadn't said a word.

"What's wrong?" Hotch asked.

"Two guards were just murdered at a prison. No one is exactly sure how it happened, but it did and a prisoner escaped."

"What prisoner?" Hotch asked.

"Caldwell," Strauss said quietly. "Harold Caldwell. He's been missing for over 24 hours. Police are on the way to the houses of the other survivors."

Hotch stood up, completely ignoring all of the papers that fell down with his sudden leap, and put his hands over his head.

"I'm going to assign another team to the case," Strauss continued. "From what you told me earlier, Harold has a tendency to hold grudges. Your team was the one that brought him in last time, and I'm positive he has not forgotten that. I don't want any of you near this."

"Ma'am, we know Harold better than anyone else out there," Hotch argued.

"Do you understand me?" Strauss asked sharply. "This is not your case."

"Yes Ma'am," Hotch said.

"I will leave it up to you to inform Agents Morgan and Reid about this," Strauss said getting up. "I was thinking about sending them to a safe house until Caldwell is caught. I don't want any risks to be taken this time."

Hotch nodded, and she left his office without another word. Hotch stood by his window to watch her walk down the stairs, and he saw Prentiss throw something small at Morgan. It hit him in the face, and they laughed playfully. Hotch sat back down at his desk, and put his hands over his head. What was he going to do?

_so just lemme know what u guys think. im really anxious 2 hear ur thoughts so plz review! xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

_tiny bit longer than chapter 1 but the story is still developing and all of my original characters r just starting 2 come out n my mind. i have a rough idea of where im going but i try not 2 stick 2 my ideas becuz the characters usually want 2 do something else haha_

Rossi wandered into Hotch's office after a long weekend. He had a terrible headache, and the coffee that he had been drinking since six that morning wasn't helping at all. He found the rest of the team talking loudly downstairs, and noise was that last thing he needed. He climbed up the stairs to get to Hotch's office, and walked in after a short knock.

"You would not believe my weekend," Rossi said smiling. He shut the door behind him, and sat down in one of the chairs by Hotch's desk. "Remember how I told you that I was debating about going to that one…"

Something was wrong. Hotch wasn't even looking at him. Rossi looked out the window that Hotch was glaring at, but he didn't see anything different from ordinary. The team was gathered around Reid's desk, and it looked like Garcia was telling some fascinating story that Rossi would love to hear later on.

"What's wrong Aaron?" Rossi asked.

"We have a problem."

Rossi felt the headache he had disappear completely as he contemplated what problems could possibly make Hotch lose interest in his story. If it was a case making him act like this, Rossi wasn't sure that he wanted to do it. If it wasn't a case, Rossi was positive he didn't want to hear about it. He could count the numbers of times on his hand that he had seen Aaron like this.

"What kind of problem?"

"Harold."

"Is probably getting gang raped in prison," Rossi said trying to finish the sentence for him.

"He's gone. He escaped from prison about 24 hours ago, and nobody knows where he is. Strauss said she already has people going down to where those twin boys are and Susan. She wants me to tell the team, but it's not going to be our case."

Rossi was glad he was sitting down. This was going to be a very long day, and it seemed like he just woke up. He wanted to go back to bed and forget about all of this. How in the world could Harold have escaped? Wasn't he under maximum security?

"What are you going to do?" Rossi asked.

"Either tell them one at a time or tell them all together," Hotch replied. Hotch put his face in his hands, and looked down at his desk.

Rossi looked out the window at the team again. They were still laughing without a care in the world, but every so often, Reid would glance up at Hotch's office. The boy genius already knew something was going on up there, and Rossi felt his heart drop. He didn't want to put the kid through this again. He couldn't do this. He looked away, and wanted to hide his face in his hands too. Morgan and Reid had been doing so well. Morgan's wounds were healed, and Reid never even thought about going back to drugs again. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Tell them together," Rossi finally said. "Everybody is here now, and they keep looking up here."

"Okay," Hotch said. "Tell them all to come on up. If J.J. asks, tell her she can present the case afterwards."

"Okay," Rossi said.

He went out of the office, and waved his arms around to get the attention of his team members below. J.J. was the first one to spot him, and they gathered up their materials, and went upstairs. He knew that they were expecting to talk about a case. J.J. was the last one up, and stopped to show Rossi the files in her folder.

"Hotch said you can present the case after he talks with all of you," Rossi said before she got a word out.

"What? Is something wrong?" J.J. asked.

"Hotch will explain everything," Rossi said. He wasn't going to get caught in the middle of this. He was sure the team was going to have more questions than Hotch could answer.

J.J. was satisfied with what Rossi told her, and she went to take her seat at the table. Reid was drinking from a large cup of coffee, and it looked like Morgan was already flirting with Garcia. None of them knew that anything was seriously wrong yet, and it was killing Rossi. He sat down near the back at the table, and avoided eye contact with the others. He was glad that Hotch came in as quickly as he did, but for some reason, he seemed even more upset than he was before. He shut the door behind him, and went to the front of the circle.

The jokes and laughter all stopped when everyone else saw the look on Hotch's face. Rossi tried to keep a brave look on his face, but he was terrified. Where was Harold now? That monster knew so much about the entire team. Who was to say that he would only go after Reid and Morgan?

"I hope everyone had a good weekend," Hotch began. "Strauss came into my office this morning with some rather…interesting news. I just want to tell everyone right now that this is not our case. She doesn't want us getting involved in it."

"Is it Harold?" Reid asked.

"He's under lock and key," Prentiss said gently. "Why would you even think about him? He's rotting, and he deserves every second of it."

"Hotch and Rossi have been looking at me all morning," Reid said uneasily.

"I have a creepy neighbor who lives across the street who loves looking at me," Garcia chimed in. "He gives me the uber creeps."

"Who is this guy?" Morgan asked.

Hotch cleared his throat loudly, and looked to Rossi for help, but Rossi had no help to give. He knew that Reid was onto them. Reid was a smart guy. It would take a lot to hide something from him.

"It is Harold," Hotch said.

"What?" J.J. asked loudly.

"He escaped from prison just about 24 hours ago," Hotch told them. "He killed two guards in the process, and I just found out from Strauss a few minutes ago that Susan is dead. The twin boys are safe, but when the police got to Susan's house…"

"No, no, no, no, no, no…" Garcia mumbled to herself.

"No way in hell!" Morgan shouted slamming his fist into the round table. "How the hell did he get out of prison? Fly?"

"What happened to Susan's son?" Reid asked in a voice that was just above a whisper.

"I don't know about him yet," Hotch said. "She just told me that they found Susan in her bed."

"It wouldn't be possible for him to get here," Prentiss said. "He can't get on a plane obviously, and he doesn't have access to a car. I don't even know if he can drive. Last I remember, he had that butler guy drive him everywhere."

"He's getting around somehow," Rossi said. "I don't think he walked all the way from the prison to Susan's house."

J.J. scooted her chair closer to Reid's, and put one of her arms over her shoulder. All of the color had disappeared from Reid's face, and he was starting to look ill. Hotch noticed, but chose not to say anything. What could he possibly say to make any of this better?

"Strauss mentioned taking Morgan and Reid to a safe house until Caldwell is caught. I think that is a good plan, but they shouldn't be together. If something goes wrong, they won't be together," Hotch said without the authority his voice usually carried.

"What do you mean if something goes wrong?" Morgan asked.

"I don't want to take any chances," Hotch replied.

"You can't just lock me out. I've got to get that son of a bitch!" Morgan exclaimed.

"This isn't our case," Hotch said firmly. "We're doing this for Reid's safety and for your safety. Got it? This isn't a game. Susan is already dead, and I know that she would have given everything she owned to get to a safe house with her son."

Morgan looked like he wanted to continue to argue with Hotch, but he stopped. Hotch was right. Rossi wished that he knew exactly where Harold was, and what the monster was doing. He wasn't in the same state as the team was, but how long would it before he was? Harold knew too much about the team. He did his research when he was a free man, and he would probably be able to find out the home addresses of everyone there. None of them were safe.

* * *

Elizabeth Donovan kicked the sheets off the bed, and slowly opened her eyes. It was dark in her room because the curtains weren't opened, but the forecast predicted that it was going to be a cloudy day. She hated the sun so the clouds were a welcome change. She rolled over to check the time on her alarm clock which had failed to go off as usual. It was just past 9 in the morning, and since she was due at work in just under half an hour, she knew she had to get her ass out of bed.

"Wake up!" she told the sleeping man next to her. "Get out of here. I have to go to work."

"Go away," the man mumbled.

"I mean it!" Beth shouted. She found his boxers on the floor, and threw them in his face. Just because he didn't have to wake up every morning to work didn't mean she didn't have a job. She needed money just to have a roof over her head.

Beth headed over to the bathroom, and after she peed, she pulled some dress pants over her legs. It seemed like she was always running late, and she hated it. She could see Guy getting his jeans on through the bathroom mirror while she applied some lipstick. She didn't plan on ever seeing Guy again. He was just a random guy that she met that weekend, and after a few drinks, he ended up in her bed. He was a good lover, but he wasn't the man for her.

"So, should I call you or somethin?" Guy asked while he put his shirt on.

"Just go. I'm running late," Beth said.

Guy didn't give her a kiss on the cheek or wish her a good day at work. He just found his car keys, and left her alone in the apartment. Of course, she was never really alone. Her beloved grey cat, Stalker, was always there for her. Beth found the cat in a dumpster, and so the cat was terrified of going outside. Beth never intended to keep the cat, but as the years went by and the bond between them grew, Beth wasn't able to get rid of Stalker. They were best friends, and Beth couldn't imagine life without the grey feline.

She debated about putting her hair up while she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was going to have to dye her hair again soon. She could just see the tips of her red hair coming through the black strands. She hated her red hair more than anything. She wore layers of powder to cover up her freckles, and she had been dying her hair black ever since she could remember. She wasn't going to be called "Little Orphan Annie" ever again. Being a red headed orphan at a public school was hell on earth. Her aunt really did do the best she could do with the situation. She took in Beth after her parents were killed in a car accident, and she gave Beth all she could, but it wasn't enough. Beth's uncle was an old pervert who liked to touch her whenever his wife wasn't looking, and as she grew older, the touches became grabs. Her aunt never knew why Beth wanted to move out on her 18th birthday, but she did, and she never looked back.

Beth's aunt helped her afford money to go to college, and after debating with herself about what career she would like, she chose the FBI. She was always a fan of _The X-Files_, and she thought capturing bad guys like her disgusting uncle would make her feel good. The training wasn't exactly what she expected. Working out muscles she didn't even know she had put a real strain on her body, but she finished top of her class. Her superiors told her that she would fit best working for the Missing Persons Department, and so without thinking it through, she agreed. She really wanted to work for the same department that Mulder and Scully did in the show, but that wasn't going to happen. Working for the FBI wasn't her dream job, but it did pay the bills. She was skilled with gathering information together, but she hated all of the paperwork. It seemed like that was what her job consisted of. She never once used the gun she was trained to.

Beth left her hair down, and after finishing her make up job, she headed out the door. She was only a few minutes away from her work, but she would rather stay home. She went outside, and looked across the street. It was still overcast outside, and the wind was blowing her hair, but she was dressed warm enough for the cold weather. Another agent, Agent Morgan, lived right around the corner from where she did, but she didn't think he was home. He usually went to work earlier than she did. She only talked to him a few times, but she hated him. For the longest time, she had been trying to get with another member of his team. She didn't even know the other guy's name, but she wanted him. Whenever she tried talking to the younger man, Agent Morgan would come out of nowhere, and the other agent left. She knew that Morgan was interested in having a relationship with her, but she didn't want him. She wanted the skinny one.

She took her red car to work, and she parked it near the back. If she got yelled at, she would just use the excuse that she couldn't find a good spot. She knew that excuse wouldn't fly, but she didn't care anymore. They were working on a case involving a missing child from Maryland. The child had been missing for over 24 hours, but the others on her team were hopeful. She wasn't. Whenever children were missing that long, the result was usually tragic. She strolled into the office, and as usual, it was hectic inside. Three members from her team were pouring over information about the child's last seen location, and the police out there were already talking to all known child pedophiles in the area. She was supposed to get the child's photo to all the media outlets, but she was falling behind. The little girl, Andrea, just turned 5 years old that week before, but Beth was sure she was dead.

Beth took the child's photo, and told the others she was going to make some more copies. They never had enough copies of Andrea's photo. Her team didn't work with the BAU as often as she would have liked. She only saw Morgan's entire team once or twice, and not one of them spoke to her. It was a few months ago, and she knew that they were all recovering from something that happened with a serial killer, but that was over. She didn't personally deal with serial killers, but she did meet psycho men with her profession, and she could claim to have had more than two stalkers, but that was over. The leader of her team was asking them to join together so they could help find some kid faster. The BAU agreed to help, but she was denied the chance to work with any one of them personally. That didn't stop Agent Morgan from going out of his way to find out more about her. She blew him off each time, but he didn't seem to get it. Most guys didn't seem to get it. She was interested in having a one night stand with him, but when he didn't want to talk about his gorgeous friend, she stopped. That jerk was never getting in her bed.

"How was your weekend?" Chad asked.

Chad was a short, blonde guy who had been trying to get with her forever. While Beth would be the first to admit that she slept around, she still had standards. High standards, and Chad didn't meet. She turned her back to him, and looked down at the people working with Morgan. She didn't see them at first which was odd because they were usually so easy to spot unless they were out on a case.

"I had the best weekend ever. You know that new game that's out? Zombie Mummies? I was the first in line to get it, and I finished the whole thing in like two days. You wouldn't believe it."

"Really?" Beth asked.

She finally found Morgan with the rest of his team. There were about six others working with him. She never bothered to count because she didn't care, but she knew that the boy she was looking at was single. She was positive he was. The team was upstairs, and they were all walking very close together. Did they get a new case? Whatever was going on, they didn't look that happy.

"What are you doing this week?" Chad asked.

"I think I'm going out on a case," Beth said. "Another missing kid, and they need agents out on location."

"What state? If you're lucky, you're get something out west. It's not as cold out there," Chad said.

"Maryland. I don't mind the cold."

"Gotta be careful out there! Just heard on the radio that some psychopath just escaped from prison over there. Dangerous guy."

"Maybe he's the guy who has the kid," Beth said. "I gotta go."

Beth left Chad standing by the copier machine. Her chief asked her if she wanted to go on location, and she scoffed at the idea at first, but she needed to get out. She would go nuts if she had to stay inside all day doing more paperwork. If Chad was right about the crazy guy, Morgan's team might be heading over there too. If she was lucky, the psychopath would make Morgan disappear. He was good at sticking his nose in other people's business. She went back to her desk, and saw her chief supervisor glaring at a computer screen.

"Sir?" Beth asked him, still holding her folder of pictures.

"What is it?"

"I've changed my mind about going to Maryland. I think I'd be more useful out there."

"Fine. The plane leaves in an hour," he told her without ever looking up.

"Do you know who the prisoner is that just escaped out there? Do you think he would something to do with Andrea?"

"Doubt it," Cooper said. "The guy that escaped likes adults. His name is Caldwell. Harold Caldwell."

Beth nodded at him, but he didn't seem to notice. Beth thought she recognized that name, but she didn't know him personally. She never followed the case because she was always too caught up with her work. There were always missing kids, and while she was never personally fond of children, it kept her busy. If she had nothing to do, she'd be sitting around plotting her revenge on Agent Morgan for destroying any kind of chance she had with the other agent. A small part of her mind kept trying to reason that it wasn't Morgan's fault that the other man never took notice of her. Even if Morgan wasn't there, it might not have worked out the way she wanted, but she didn't care. None of her relationships ever worked out. Not one. When she was younger, she blamed her red hair and freckles, but she couldn't do that anymore. What was wrong with her?

* * *

Harold wasn't a thief. He hated thieves, but he had no access to any of his funds. The police were probably hoping he would try to contact his parents, but he wasn't stupid either. While Andy was packing, Harold found a small stash in Susan's nightstand. It wasn't a considerable amount, but it was enough to get him off the street. Some kid was selling an old car just up the street, and so when Andy was ready to go, Harold bought the car. It was a piece of junk, but it had gas in it, and it was cheap. Andy behaved like a gentlemen, and didn't say a word to the awkward teenager.

"So when we do get puppy?" Andy asked once they were on the road.

Harold wasn't entirely sure where he needed to go. He wanted to go to Virginia. He memorized the address where Reid worked, and he was sure that he would be able to find out where the boy lived. He was confident the boy lived by himself. It wouldn't be long now before they saw each other again, and Harold couldn't wait. As much as he hated to admit it, he couldn't just drive the car down to Virginia. He had to buy his time. Waiting was never his favorite thing, but if he followed his heart instead of his head, he would end up back in jail.

"Do you remember my dog?" Harold asked.

"Yeah! Maybe?" Andy asked.

"A little shih-tzu named Timothy," Harold said smiling.

"Where is he?"

"He is with an old friend in Virginia," Harold said slowly. He didn't know who had his dog, but he was sure that one of the team members took him. He was betting that it was one of the women, but he didn't care. No matter what happened, he was getting his dog back.

What Harold needed was someplace to stay while he sorted out his priorities. He needed to find someone that would help him get reunited with Reid. He couldn't do that on his own. He also needed a place to stay that wouldn't charge him because he didn't have any of his credit cards, and he was sure that his face was plastered all over the news. His only friend was a 5 year old child who had no concept of danger.

"Can we get McDonalds for lunch? I'm hungry, and I like chicken. Chicken. Chicken with sauce. And a playground!"

"Soon," Harold said eyeing a woman walking a dog on the sidewalk. It was a small dog, and it was an older woman.

He pulled over, and turned the car off. He checked to make his knife was in his pocket, and he handed an old magazine to Andy in the backseat. Any didn't seem concerned at all.

"I'll be back in a minute. Sound good big guy? Then we can eat!"

"Yep," Andy said opening the magazine.

Harold opened the door, and caught up with the woman walking her tan colored Chihuahua. He was never fond of those dogs himself. They reminded him of rats, and he thought those were some of the most disgusting animals on the planet. The little dog had a pink collar around her neck, and a green sweater to keep her warm. The woman looked to be in her mid-60s with grey hair and glasses. She was wearing cloth pants with a green sweater to match the rat dog. Harold made sure nobody else was around, and once he was satisfied that he was the only one on the street, he pulled out his knife. With skilled practice, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and placed the blade against her neck.

She stopped walking immediately, and gasped when she realized what was happening. The dog took no mind and went to sniffing a nearby mailbox. She took a deep breath, but kept her demeanor.

"You want money?"

"No, I need a place to stay. Do you live around here?"

"Yes, you can take my keys," she answered quickly. She moved her hand to her pocket, but he stopped her.

"No, you are coming with us. I've been a host for so many parties now. It would be a joy to be hosted by someone else. Don't you agree?" Harold asked politely.

"Please sir, just let me go," she begged.

"But we are going to go! Come with me ma'am," Harold said.

He turned her around with the blade still pressed firmly against her neck. He was going to make her drive, and when they got to her house, she was going to cook them egg sandwiches for lunch. He hadn't had that in a while. He didn't mind the rat dog coming along. In all honesty, he did love dogs and he couldn't imagine hurting one of them. Then again, he didn't think that he would ever be able to kill Markus and the remains of that man were rotting away somewhere in a wooden box. Life really was surprising sometimes.

_u have 2 love harold. when he wants something, he usually does get it. im actually kinda really hoping the rat dog doesnt die. i like little dogs. and rats. so i obviously like rat dogs. however, i dont own one haha. my dogs r actually like the dog that harold used to own. the funny thing is, when i first wrote about timothy, i had no plans of getting a shih-tzu and now i have 2. fun times. but lemme know how u liked this chapter and elizabeth! xoxo_


End file.
